The Mystery of Human Feelings
by DemonRider404
Summary: A retelling of Episode 13: The Mystery of The New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha. InuKag one-shot.


**Disclaimer: (Italics are what is being said on the TV DemonRider is watching.)**

**Inuyasha: _Kagome...you...you smell nice._**

**Kagome: _But, you told me earlier you couldn't stand my scent!_**

**Inuyasha: _I know...but I was lying._**

**DR: *Sigh* So romantic...**

**Kagome: '_Seems this poison really has gotten to his head...' Hang on, you – he's asleep!_**

**DR: No, dammit, you're not supposed to fall asleep, Inuyasha! You're supposed to tell her you love her! Ohh, if only I owned you...**

**Summer: Huh?**

**DR: Oh, just complaining about how in the past twelve episodes, you could expect..*counts off on fingers* one...two...three...three kisses between those two, but NO! God!**

**Summer: Well, they do kiss in one episode...**

**DR: Yeah, the LAST one! That's it; I'm rewriting this episode! With all due respect to Rumiko Takahashi, of course! ^^

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey, guys, so, this is my Valentine's fic, hope you like cheesy InuKag romance! Happy (Late) Valentine's day, everyone! Also, some of the events are mixed up, so the almost-kiss in Episode 14 comes before this story. Just thought I'd let you know! ^^**

The Mystery of Human Feelings

** Chapter 1: She Never Stopped**

Inuyasha had ran after the spider-head demon never expecting to be caught in a giant web with said spider-head's fangs in his shoulder. In the second that the black-haired teen had been bitten, his entire life had flashed before his eyes...and his one love.

He had met Kagome not even two months before, but she held his heart in a death grip. The reason he was sitting here with poison pumping through his veins was because...because it had been to protect her. He couldn't stand to see her hurt. He had made her cry once today, and it had hurt him more than her, he was sure of it. He had left her behind, not because he wanted to get the jewel shards himself, but because he wasn't about to risk losing her. And so, here he sat, gritting his teeth against the pain of the spider-head's poison, his mind preoccupied with the young modern girl.

Just then, there was a loud _BANG!_ And in the doorway to the left was a pair of girls, one with a sword in her hand. Inuyasha's breath caught at the image of Kagome, with her raven hair flowing to one side, her figure set in a fighting stance, while the other stood staring at her in a rather casual position, her blue kimono flapping like bird's wings. But then, Inuyasha's feeling of amazement was met with love, both of which were quickly replaced with fear.

"Kagome!" he cried out desperately, "Go! You've got to leave, now!"

She looked at him with a determined expression. "No way!" And without another word, she started climbing the spider-head's web, Tetsusaiga in hand. Looking at the spider-head to make sure it wasn't going to attack her, Inuyasha's fear increased along with his anger.

"I'm serious!" he yelled at her, "It's too late for me!"

She didn't stop climbing. She never stopped, no matter how much he screamed and cussed at her. When at last, she became just about eye level with him, she looked up and Inuyasha noticed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you!" she yelled as she got into a crouching position. Inuyasha's heart came to a complete stop; Kagome had jumped just as the spider-head looked her way.

* * *

Summer followed Kagome through the forest, trying, and failing, to convince her to stay where she was. Who cared if Inuyasha was probably about to die? At least doing where the hell she was told would keep her _safe!_

"Kagome, please! Inuyasha told you to stay _here!_"

"I'm not leaving him to die, Summer!"

"Kags...please...You know I'm the voice of reason here."

"Summer, I don't care if you're the voice of reason. I'm _not _going to leave him to die!"

"Kagome, you can't just run off without any protection, you _baka_!"

"I've got the sword."

"_That piece of shit isn't gonna protect you any more than your bare fists can!"_

"I don't care!"

"Kagome, please, just stay the f-"

"I love him, Summer!"

Summer stopped in her tracks. Having been in a relationship several times before, she understood how it felt to feel that you needed to repay someone for protecting you. But still, would that be worth dying? Wouldn't that put all of Inuyasha's efforts to keep her safe...in vain? Nonetheless, Kagome never stopped walking.

"Well," Summer said, despite her very logical conclusions, "since you put it that way..." and she followed Kagome through the trees and the underbrush, toward the dreaded temple; toward their fate.

Not ten minutes later, Summer found herself seeing Kagome standing on the part of the spider-head's web that was the easiest jump to where Inuyasha was being held. Which just so happened to be about two and a half stories above the ground.

"Kagome, you have to leave," he yelled at her, "It's too late for me!"

But Kagome refused. Instead, she crouched down and leaped at him, holding the Tetsusaiga out in front of her. The spider-head looked Kagome's way just as she did so, its long neck extending, sending his outstretched fangs toward her.

Everything seemed to go slow-mo from there. When the Tetsusaiga's sheath met with the strong silk, there was a bright light and an explosion, and the web snapped, sending Inuyasha and Kagome plummeting to the floor, and to their deaths. Summer looked at the two, knowing she, with her small, frail body, could only save one.

Or could she?

Using her demon strength, she leaped from the floor, grabbing Kagome and putting her safely on the other end of the room, then leaped back up, grabbing the now unconscious Inuyasha and landing painfully on her feet, becoming half-crushed under his weight. Kagome rushed to her side and lifted up Inuyasha's other half.

"Goddamn," Summer groaned, "this guy's gotta weigh three hundred (Beeeep) pounds!"

"We've gotta get him outta here!" Kagome cried.

"Well, duh!"

"Guys!" Shippo called, "There's a door over here!"

"Okay!" Kagome yelled across the room.

"Where the hell did _he _come from?" Summer asked quietly as she followed Kagome with Inuyasha's body. Kagome didn't answer.

At last, they went through the door, where Summer dropped off Inuyasha with a relieved sigh, then she collapsed on the floor herself. Kagome shoved the Tetsusaiga into the door to repel the demons and landed on her knees by Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha!" she called him desperately. His eyes were closed, his mouth just slightly open, from which a trickle of blood ran down his cheek to the hardwood floor. Kagome put a hand on the cheek that wasn't covered in blood and called his name again. This time, Summer joined her. She took his wrist and checked for a pulse, following with two fingers on the artery in his neck. Her bright green eyes filled with tears, and Kagome knew that meant she couldn't feel anything.

"Inuyasha..." Summer muttered. They had never gotten along well, but Kagome knew Summer had always had a bit of a soft spot for Inuyasha. Summer laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest and began to sob quietly. Kagome joined her not long after, their crying slowly becoming louder. Finally, there was a small _boing, boing, _and Myoga was scolding the girls for whining over such a "simple thing."

"Inuyasha's dead, Myoga," Summer yelled, "what am I supposed to do, laugh?"

"The answer is quite simple, Summer," Myoga told her, causing her to glare fiercely. Myoga ignored her and began sucking blood from Inuyasha's neck. Not thirty seconds later, he was bloated to about the size of Inuyasha's head, and rolled away, being stopped only by the obstruction of Shippo.

"Now that most of the poison is out of his blood," Myoga muttered, and started to drift off.

Kagome and Summer looked back at Inuyasha. His blue-ish lips were starting to regain their original color, and he was now breathing, shallowly, but breathing. The girls sighed in relief. Summer yawned and curled up in a corner to sleep. But Kagome stayed by his side.

* * *

When Inuyasha woke up, he was laying in someone's lap, looking straight into Kagome's dark chocolate eyes. She was holding a small handkerchief in her hand.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she asked, as if he had merely been sleeping.

"N-no," he told her, looking up into her truly concerned expression, enjoying the way her eyes just seemed to...sparkle. Then he noticed the tear stains. He reached up slowly, though not without effort, and he gently touched her cheek, tracing the red marks the tears had left on her.

"Kagome," he whispered, "were you...crying?"

She bit her lip cutely and nodded.

"Why?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"B-because, I thought..." she looked down, "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you were gonna die on me." Tears started reforming at the corners of her eyes again.

"Wait a minute, d-don't cry!" he told her fearfully, knowing that he had already made her cry once tonight. Make that twice, counting the most recent time. He couldn't stand hurting her three times in, what, two hours?

"I wouldn't die on you," he told her. She looked down at him and smiled slightly, wiping at his right cheek with her handkerchief. When she started dabbing away at the edge of his mouth, obviously cleaning away blood, he grabbed her wrist. She gasped and looked into his eyes.

"I...Inuyasha?"

"Hush," he said in a rather scolding manner. He took the hand he held and demonstrated to her how he wanted her to stroke his cheek. She soon began doing it on her own, and Inuyasha purred his appreciation, curling up a little bit closer to her stomach. She giggled a little and began stroking his hair.

"Kagome..." he whispered lovingly. She smiled at him and continued stroking him. Her scent overwhelmed Inuyasha, his stomach twisting into a tight knot of desire. Looking back up at her sweet smile, his love for her came back to him, the same feeling that had filled him when he had looked at her after destroying the flesh-eating mask not a week ago. He remembered how the early morning sunlight had accented her features, as the filtering moonlight did now. Looking at her small lips, he realized a fantasy he'd never really paid attention to before; he had always imagined kissing her. He used to imagine sitting in the Goshinboku, holding her close to him, feeling those same lips on his own and hearing her soft, musical moans. Now all those fantasies were coming back to him, haunting him, making his stomach twist and turn and his heart slam in his chest.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly. He looked up at her and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, Kagome..."

"Hmm?"

"Um..." he was unsure of how to tell her this, so he just lifted his hand and put it on her left cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb and causing her to sigh in pleasure an close her eyes. Inuyasha was quite pleased with himself for getting this far. He gently pulled her head down, and whispered so quietly that almost all Kagome could hear was the hiss on the 's.'

"Kiss me?"

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, making Inuyasha afraid that she'd reject him again, just like when he had tried earlier, shortly after Kikyo's ashes were stolen. But instead, Kagome just smiled, put her small hand behind his head, leaned down, and made his fantasy come true. She helped him lift his arms around her shoulders while she slipped her free arm around his muscled waist. They just sat there like that for a while, simply enjoying each others' warmth, passion, _love_.

"Code Red! Co-Oh, come _on_! Seriously?"

The couple hadn't noticed Summer wake up, but there she was, standing in the corner, and - Kagome hoped it was just the moonlight - turning a sickly shade of green.

"What?" Kagome asked, her and Inuyasha not moving from their loving embrace.

"I was telling you we've got an attack, but, you know, if you guys are..._busy_..."

"We're being attacked?" Kagome leaped from her spot on the ground, and there was a loud _THUD _as Inuyasha's head hit the floor.

"Hey!"

Kagome and Summer helped him up while Myoga fled, as per usual. Shippo's back arched and his orangeish fur fluffed out like a cat's. Inuyasha, still human but encouraged by the pink tint above the not-so-distant mountains, grabbed his Tetsusaiga and put his free arm around Kagome's waist, telling her, "I want you to stay here, baby."

"Ugh..." Summer grabbed her katana and quickly exited the room, leaving the couple to, as she had put it later, 'neck each other and they pleased.'

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and left her in the room with Shippo while he fought the awaiting spider-head, all the while amazed at her faith in him. No matter how much he put her down, no matter how much he hurt her, verbally or physically*, she kept loving him. She never stopped.

THE END

* * *

*This type of violence only displayed in Heartbreak: It's a Physical Pain by DemonRider404.


End file.
